1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device with widgets and a method for configuring the widgets.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer programming, a widget is an element of a graphical user interface (GUI) that displays information in an arrangement which is changeable by the user, such as a window or a text box. The defining characteristic of a widget is to provide a single interaction point for direct manipulation of a given kind of data. In other words, widgets are basic visual building blocks which, combined in an application, hold all the data processed by the application and all the available interactions of this data. A widget may include many types of views, such as a window, a button, an icon, a text box, etc, which are accessible from a views database. Each view in the database conventionally has a unique ID, however a great deal of storage space in the electronic device is consumed by these IDs.